Drunk On Love
by NoLove10
Summary: What if Shane and Maggie didn't meet each other on the set of Nikita? What if they met each other in a tragic moment of lost where one of them desperately needed comfort? One shot (Might change my mind later on though.)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_A week ago…_

_It had been a rainy day. The sky cloudy, windy and quiet as rain beat down on the green grass. It was as if she was up in the sky looking down at all of them and letting them know she was at peace. Maggie's left hand gripped the handle of the black umbrella tightly as she let the tears flow freely down her cheeks._

_This is truly the most devastating day of her life._

_Quiet but heartbreaking sobs filled the cool air, no-one could bare the sight any longer and everyone was wishing the same thing; let this be a dream or a nightmare that would end soon but they all knew it was wishful thinking. The end of such a beautiful creature is so tragic, she died so young and no one will ever forget her._

_As Maggie looked at her best friend's peaceful, lifeless body in the casket that she laid in, she had a dazzling smile dancing upon her lips, a warming smile that said she had accomplished everything she ever wanted in life and died with no regrets. _

_So Maggie closed her eyes for a moment and she tried to remember her best friend as just who she was. A happy person who was funny, and loving. A person who was always willing to help others, and accepted anyone. A person who lift her up high and gave her joy every time she was down. _

_But the guilt… it was still there and she's not sure it will ever go away. At least not anytime soon. _

_How could she have not been here to see her take her last breath? How could she have not been here for the person who was always there for her? The fresh memory was a painful one to bare. Maggie wasn't there that day but she hasn't stopped crying since she got the news. If only she took that plane and flew when her best friend needed her, if only she could've been done something other than give her best friend hope that she will make it and that she's come and they would go out and do whatever she wanted. If only… if only she knew that day would be her last… if only._

_There's almost no more strength left in Maggie as she watched her best friend's body being put to rest six feet underground._

_Dead but not forgotten…_

_Flourishing white roses decorated the outside of the golden casket. Each witness of this sad ceremony stepped forward and placed their roses on the glistening coffin. _

_She's dead but she'll never ever be forgotten._

888

Present…

She caved and alcohol became her way to truly mourn her best friend's death as she was still unable to accept the fact that she's truly gone and will never see her smile again or even hear her voice. She hasn't spoken to anyone because every time she tried, she was on the verge of tears.

Her best friend wouldn't wanna see her so weak so instead, she sucked it up. Burry all that pent up guilt of not being there when she should have been and numb it with alcohol. It's almost as if she was giving up on life completely. It didn't matter anymore now, did it? The person who knew all her deepest, dirtiest darkest secrets is now gone… gone now and forever.

And that's where the fear comes in, she's afraid that she'll never meet anyone as special as her best friend was.

"A-another…"

_Burp_

She was barely getting a word out and her world was upside down and blurry.

"That's enough." A husky tone came and stopped the bartender from the refill.

Maggie looked up and begin to giggle obnoxiously. "Um- who the-who the hell are you?" She tried to get up but almost fell on her heels. "Ha-ha, boops."

"Come on, sit down." He said gently. "Can I get a glass of water?" The mysterious man then asked the bartender.

"Coming right up."

A cold cup of water was handed to him quickly as he bent Maggie's head down to the floor. "That's gonna feel cold a little alright?" He said. "But it'll help you."

He poured the water over her head and Maggie could just feel heat going down on her like she was in hell.

The man then looked at the bartender who had a priceless look on his face. "How much did she have to drink?" He asked.

"A few." The bartender replied.

"What's the bill?" He asked again.

"Around two twenty." The bartender estimated.

The strange man pulled out his wallet and paid the bill single-mindedly. "Sorry for the mess buddy."

He grabbed Maggie's arm gently and hook it around his neck. "Alright big girl." He said. "Get up."

Maggie groaned with closed eyes. "W-where… are you taking me?" She asked subconsciously.

"I don't know." He replied. "Where do you live?" He asked.

"I don't know." Maggie mumbled back.

The man sighed. "Well that's interesting." He said.

He swiped Maggie off her feet once they were outside of the bar about to cross the street. Her body was loose and she just let her head fall on his shoulder.

"Is that better?" He asked.

Maggie simply nodded as she felt herself being moved around.

And then she felt nothing after that. Just like her mind and body gave up, she passed out in his arms and what happened after that she didn't know.

…

She woke up after what felt like forever to a small pat on her shoulder. She groaned both annoyed and in pain. Her head was pounding and when she tried to open her eyes, the bright light in what looked like a room blurred her vision.

"Come on sweetie, wake up."

"W-what?" Maggie groaned.

She sat up too abruptly and she felt this throbbing pain shot through her. Yeah, that hurt like a bitch.

"Are you alright?" He asked worriedly.

"Hell no." Maggie whimpered as she brought a hand to her head. She felt dizzy like she was about to puke. She hasn't been this wasted in forever!

He sat down at the edge of the bed with a white cup in his hand. "I had that coming I guess." He chuckled.

Opening the drawer on the side of the bed, he pulled out a mini bottle of Tylenol and dropped a pill in Maggie's small hand.

"That should help with the headache." He said.

Maggie gagged the cup of coffee and she could just feel as if she was healing.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"A huge fan of yours." He replied.

Maggie rolled her eyes. She was drunk but not too drunk to not be sarcastic. "Gee, thanks." She said. "But a name would be nice." She added.

"Shane." He replied. "Shane West."

"Are you a rapist or a killer?" Maggie asked.

_Yeah… weird._

Shane chuckled. "Unfortunately, no." He said. "I'm an actor."

Maggie nodded. "Okay." She said.

Why did she trust this man? She doesn't know but she's drunk and he sort of just helped her out so if he was gonna do something to her, he would have done it already.

"You wet my hair." She told him. "That was mean."

Shane chuckled again. "I'm sorry." He said. "But it was to make you feel better."

He grabbed Maggie's hand and she raised her eyebrows at him, not even bothering to move an inch closer.

"It's alright." He told her. "Come here, I'll braid it for you."

_Oh, oh ok._

"Thank you." She replied as she scooted closer to him.

He stroked her dark black hair as he begin to put it in a messy braid. "Do you wanna talk about it?" He asked silently.

Maggie shook her head. "Talk about what?" She asked.

"They say people have a reason behind every action." He said. "I think there's a reason you wanted to get wasted today."

"Is there a reason why you were in the same bar as I was?" Maggie titled her head and looked at him.

"Maybe there was." Shane replied. "I don't know."

Maggie smiled sadly. The amount of sadness she felt right now, she wasn't sure she could talk about it with a stranger even if he was willing to listen to her all night long. But she knows what she can do. She knows she can close her eyes right now and sleep peacefully without having to worry about where or who she's with. Don't know why, but her gut tells her that as long as she's here next to this stranger, she'll be safe and nothing will happen to her.

"Can you do something for me?" She asked politely.

Shane nodded at her. "Sure." He said.

"Can you wake me up at eight o'clock tomorrow morning?" She asked.

"I guess I can do that." Shane smiled.

Maggie smiled back at him. "Thank you."

She stayed on his lap while he continued to gently stroke her hair. Maggie hasn't felt this much kindness ever before in her life from a man she doesn't know.

"Do you have a six pack?" She asked after a few quiet moments.

Shane shook his head unbelievably at her as he laughed. Wow. He's known her to be funny on television but he never thought this would actually happen to him in real life where he gets to laugh at something she said without it being scripted.

"Why are you laughing?" Maggie asked.

Shane shook his head. "Nothing." He said. "I just didn't think you were like this in real life." He said.

Maggie's brow furrowed. "Like what?" She asked. "A drunk slob who got picked up at a bar?"

"No," Shane said. "Not at all. I just didn't think you were this beautiful and humorous."

Maggie rolled her eyes. "You're a flirt, I kinda like that." She smiled.

Her pupils were slowly giving up now. She has a weakness that makes her fall asleep quickly and Shane was doing that to her right now. She loved the feel of his fingers running through her hair like that.

"You should… um, get comfortable on the bed." Shane said as he sensed that she was about to fall asleep. "I'll get you more pillows and a blanket." He said.

Maggie got up from his lap and Shane got up from the bed to go get her more supplies. He came back a few minutes later to see that she had lie properly on the bed with her knees pulled to her chest and her hands between her legs.

Shane smiled at her angelical form on the bed. She's so beautiful, it's unreal. Snapping out of his haze, he realized that Maggie noticed that he was staring at her and suddenly he felt embarrassed.

"I'm sorry." He apologized.

"It's alright." Maggie told him.

He spread the warm blanket over her petite body then made her lift her head up so he can place the extra pillow beneath her head.

"Is that comfortable enough?" Shane asked.

Maggie nodded. "Very comfortable." She replied.

"I'm glad." Shane said. "I'll take the couch outside alright? You stay here and get some rest." He said.

Maggie sat up on the bed. "You can stay here if you want." She told him. "You said you weren't a rapist."

Shane laughed. "I'm not." He replied.

"Then come lay next to me." Maggie said. "I like to be cuddled."

"Well then I guess I have no choice." Shane teased. He sat on the bed and removed his shoes and his socks before he climbed on the bed.

Maggie stopped him before he lie on the bed. She just wanted to see him naked because he never really did answer her question earlier about the six packs. "Hands up." She said.

Shane didn't know why he would listen to her but he somehow did and Maggie pulled the shirt over his head and tossed it across the room.

"That's better." Maggie sighed.

He lie down on the pillow and Maggie scooted closer to his naked chest and curled up against him. Feeling that sense of warmth from him soothed Maggie so much.

Somehow, he felt as though that she needed this… to be close to someone and be comforted. And as if glad that he is the person who got to do that, whether he knew it or not, Shane gladly wrapped his arms at the small of her back and let his hands run up and down her back until she fell into complete slumber.

888

The early morning sun rose above the sky and shone through a particular window. The pale rays shone on the bed, revealing two figures curled up together on the bed just as they had fallen asleep last night.

Shane was the first to wake up and he was just happy. Happy that he was waking up to this unusual sight. Maggie Q had slept in his hotel suite and she's curled up against his chest, snoring quietly with her left arm loosely draped over his naked chest right over his chest.

Wow.

He was thinking about ordering room service and get more coffee in for her in case she's still paying for the amount of alcohol she consumed last night. He reached in his pocket and grabbed his phone. He turned on the display of the phone and looked at the time.

_7:45 A.M._

He didn't know what her favorite thing to eat for breakfast was so he went against room service. He kinda wished he knew her better right about now.

So instead of even budging, he decided to use the remaining fifteen minutes that were left and just savor them like they were the last fifteen minutes of his life because he doesn't know if he will ever get to see her again, let alone hold her fragile body in his arms like that. He looked down at her and threaded his fingers through her hair as he traced circular patterns on her back. Her whole face was beautiful and glowed from the light of the sun. But those lips… those pink round shaped lips, he couldn't stop staring at them even though he felt like a creep.

And when time was up, as he promised he would, he gently shook her in his arms and whispered sweet nothings in her ears so she could wake up without going through too much pain from her hangover. After a few minutes, he knew she was awake but chose to leave her eyes closed for a little longer.

When she finally decided to open her eyes, Shane was right there and he was looking at her. Those green eyes were right there boring into her brown ones and they were the best things Maggie's ever woken up to. She's always loved green, especially when they shine in the sun.

"Good morning." Shane greeted.

Maggie smiled at him and hummed. "I wish my head was hurting less but it definitely is a good morning." She said.

Whatever reason it was, whether it was compelling or just out of pure care, Shane placed a kiss on her forehead and Maggie didn't rebel against it. She felt safe here. It's a weird feeling because she doesn't know this man but he comforts her… he makes the guilt go away piece by piece.

"I hope you feel better."

Maggie smiled at him. "That's very sweet of you." She said and she could just see the taint blush across his cheek.

"I'm glad you think so." Shane whispered.

Maggie grabbed his hands and intertwined their fingers together. For a moment, they just stayed like this in silence. It was just as peaceful as it was last night and even though Maggie knew that there was somewhere she needed to be right now, this is the first time in a week since her best friend's funeral she felt that level of comfort and she wasn't about to ruin the moment right now.

When she was finally ready to leave, she made Shane call a cab for her but still she was unable to tell him how grateful she is that he's the one who got her out of that bar last night and took care of her even though they were both total strangers to each other.

But that's the thing too… last night happened, this morning happened and it was amazing, now they were back to being unknown individuals to each other again.

Why do things like this happen though? Is it something that's just naturally bound by destiny? Is it because sometimes things like this need to happen to realize that there are still people with good hearts even when horrible, tragic things happen every day?

Nobody really gets to know the answer to that.

Maggie made it to the lobby just in time as her taxi arrived and right about now, she knows that Shane is seeing the message she left written in his bathroom mirror.

So why do thing things like this happen? Well, for some, maybe things like this happen to make them believe that love at first sight truly does exist.

After all, maybe it's not really goodbye.

888

_Well this is it. I don't know how good that was but for some reasons, I felt like writing something like this and I just want to say that every view/review for this story counts is appreciated. I don't know. Maybe I'll even turn it into a multi-chapter story. But until next time, xoxo!_


	2. Phone Call

_Thank you guys so much for all the reviews. I thought of this story being a one shot, but it turns out you guys are enjoying the story so I decided to turn it into a multi-chapter. Hope you like this chapter._

888

It's been almost three weeks since Maggie last saw Shane and had left her phone number written on the mirror of his hotel suite in New York. She had no idea if she would ever see him again but he did something for her she could never repay him for and she was hoping to stay in contact with him and just have the chance to properly thank him soon.

It was just a typical night after a long day of work and Maggie was overly exhausted. She was looking forward to just isolate herself in her trailer, get a few hours of sleep and wake up for another long night shoot tomorrow again.

Getting in her trailer, that's exactly what Maggie did. She stripped out of her clothes, got in the shower and took a long hot bath then settled in her silk robe on the bed just blankly staring at her feet.

She felt so lonely, so friendless and so sad. Blinking her eyes, a single tear finally escaped her eyes and she buried her face in her knees and just cried.

It's been a month and three days, yet it feels like it was just yesterday her best friend left. That wound would never heal even though she had her best friend's name tattooed on her arm. She's afraid that she'll never stop feeling sad and that feeling is terrifying.

She was however snapped out of deepest, saddest thoughts when her phone begin to ring on the bed. She wiped the tears in her eyes with the back of her hands all the same time wondering who was calling her at this time of the night.

The number didn't look familiar to her at all and normally when she doesn't know a number, she lets it go to voicemail and hopefully the person left her a message then she might return the call back but this felt different. She didn't know the number but a gut feeling was telling her to pick it... Pick it up and you just might smile and feel less vulnerable.

So she did, she act on her impulses and for the first time ever, she picked up an unknown number.

And that voice over the phone, it was almost as if she's known it all her life then suddenly a bright smile found its way across her lips. It was beautiful and just what she needed.

_"May I please speak to Maggie?" He asked very politely._

Maggie smiled again. "This is she." She replied.

_"Oh hi, it's Shane." He said._

Maggie chuckled. "I know."

_"I'm sorry, is this bad timing?" He asked._

"Not at all." Maggie said. "I was beginning to think that I left a bad impression from the night before." She joked.

Shane's laugh was almost shy you could say. _"No, I meant to call way before that. I'm just a coward sometimes, it's definitely not something you did. I'm sorry." He apologetically explained._

"It's all good." Maggie replied. "I don't know if I ever did thank you for that night, but just in case, thank you so much. If it wasn't for you God knows what my life would be right now." She said.

_"You would've done the same thing." Shane said._

Now he didn't know that for sure but he was just assuming.

"You don't know that." Maggie told him.

He was expecting that.

_"You're right," Shane agreed. "I don't know that but I'd count on it if I was in your position." He said._

"Maybe I would." Maggie smiled again.

_"Yeah."_ Shane sighed. Until he remembered that he didn't even ask her how she was or how her day went. He knows it's not really something he should expect a long conversation out of, but sometimes just asking someone how they are and showing care towards them can literally save them and so it didn't matter who he was talking to, he always asks.

_"So how've you been?"_

"Been better." Maggie sighed. "That's nice of you to ask. Thank you." She said.

Shane expected an answer like "great." Or "fantastic." Just something like that but it wasn't.

_"Why's that?" He asked._

"Why's what?" Maggie asked confusingly.

_"Why aren't you great? Why is it just been better?" Shane asked again._

"Everyone have their own little problems you know, even the ones who looks like they've got it all." Maggie replied.

Shane agreed. That was very true but he could tell it wasn't just some typical day-to-day little immature life problem. He remembers Maggie from a few weeks ago and though he doesn't know her all that much, he could tell she was sad. He could see it in those brown eyes of hers. He knows pain and sadness when he sees it.

_"Fair enough." He said. "But hey listen, if you don't mind me asking," He begin._

"Go ahead." Maggie told him.

_"Are you anywhere in LA this week?" He asked._

His fingers were crossed so tight hoping that she'd blurt out a_ "yes", _but to his unfortunate luck, Maggie was far from Los Angeles.

"No, not at the moment." She replied. "I'm in New York still."

_"New York hunh?" Shane repeated._

"Yes," Maggie said. "Why do you sound disappointed?" She asked.

_"Hm, no reason." Shane replied. "I was just hoping to... To-"_

"To what?" Maggie asked.

_"I don't know." Shane said. "To take you out to lunch or coffee, I don't know."_

Maggie chuckled. "But you don't even know me, Shane." She said.

_"I can learn." He replied seriously. "I don't care how long it'll take." He added._

"Why?" Maggie asked speechlessly.

_"I don't know." Shane replied. "It's just a deep craving need." He said. "Not to sound creepy or anything but that morning when you woke up and looked right into my eyes, I felt something... It's this weird feeling, yet I want it forever."_

_Too weird._

"Two weeks." Maggie simply said.

_"What?" Shane asked._

"Two weeks," Maggie repeated. "I'll be in LA in two weeks for a week." She said.

_"Saturday that week." Shane said._

"What about it?" Maggie asked.

_"Hopefully it's beautiful out that day." Shane begin optimistically. "I'll pick you up before sunset, we're going somewhere and we're going to have a good time getting to know each other." He announced._

Maggie couldn't help but blush. She liked his attitude very much. She likes a man with confidence, and bravery in himself. He has that. Definitely a turn on.

"Is this you asking me out on a date, Mr. Shane West?" She asked teasingly.

Shane chuckled over the phone. If only she could see the stupid grinning look on his face right about now...

_"Actually, believe it or not, I'm not." He replied. "We're just gonna get to know each other first and if that works out, maybe then I'll think about asking you out properly." He said._

Curious, Maggie hummed. "How do you ask a girl out properly?" She asked.

_"Other regular guys have their repetitious ways." Shane replied. "But I'm different. I have my own traditional way. And if you're just a little patient, that day would eventually come." He said. "I promise."_

"Okay." Maggie whispered smilingly as she felt chills run down her spine. It's just something in his voice. Don't even ask.

"It was nice talking to you," She said. "That meant a lot."

_"You're welcome." Shane said quietly._

Maggie smiled. "Good night." She said.

_"Good night, Maggie."_

And with that warm, exciting feeling Maggie had running in her veins right now, she climbed under her covers and went off to bed feeling less sad but more excited.

Those two weeks can't go soon enough. Oh she's really looking forward to fly back home.

888

_Well here you have it. This is it for the chapter. I planned something else but as I kept writing this is what become of it so I just let it flow and hope you guys will like it. Anyways, please leave me a review and let me know what you guys thought. Until next time, xoxo!_


End file.
